Blood and Cupcakes
by DemonWolf37
Summary: 2 or 3 shot fic. Vampire!Romania X 2p!England.


The vampire licked his lips as he stalked his prey from the rooftops. The human walking along the sidewalk was completely unaware that he was being followed. The vampire unfurled its wings and glided to another roof as his prey crossed the street.

It was a dreary and cold night, the only light came from the streetlamps and the crescent moon, the streets were empty; it was the perfect night for a murder.

The vampire grinned as the man turned into a dark alleyway- it would be the last mistake the man ever made... The red-eyed beast perched on the edge of the building and waited for the perfect time to strike. He counted silently to himself, as each of the man's steps brought him closer and closer to his doom.

"3," the vampire whispered.

"2," he shifted in anticipation.

"1,"

And the man was dead.

But the vampire hadn't moved a muscle.

Instead he stared confusedly at the brightly-dressed man who had just slit his prey's throat. The man had bright pink hair, and an outfit to match. He smiled madly at the slain man before bringing the bloodied knife to his lips and licked it slowly.

This only added insult to injury for the angered vampire. Not only had this man stolen his prey, he had the audacity to lap up the blood- taunting the vampire with it.

The vampire dropped down silently near the man, perched on the broken lamppost which had been the cause of this darkened alleyway. The man still did not notice the vampire, even though he was only a few feet away.

He watched as the man licked the knife clean, his tongue turning redder with each lick. The vampire unconsciously ran his tongue over his fang, watching the man with such hunger. The man seemed to be enjoying himself, sucking on the bloodied knife like a child would a lollipop.

His eyes were that of a madman, bright blue and filled to the brim with psychopathic enjoyment in his actions. The vampire growled quietly and the madman looked up towards the noise- still not seeing the creature which hid in the shadows.

The mans eyes did not show fear, or even concern, but a faint curiosity at the sound- possibly contemplating if there were more throats he could slit.

The vampire growled again- this time loud enough to be clearly heard by the madman. But still his eyes did not show fear. The vampire cursed under his breath as the madman still refused to flee.

"You seem to have stolen my prey," the vampire said calmly, revealing his location to the pink-haired man. He gawked a little at the small wings the vampire sported, but still there was no fear in his eyes. Simply madness.

"Dearie, I think you seem to be lost. Clearly this is my victim," he said, twirling the knife in his hands. The vampire growled at the human's insolent tone.

"I've been stalking the human since the sun set three hours ago. Clearly he was mine."

"And you let him be stolen right out from under your nose? Oh, love, I truly am sorry," he said sarcastically.

The vampire sprang forward and pinned the pink-haired man to the wall.

"Don't tempt me to end your life, human," he spat,

"Oliver."

"What?"

"My name is Oliver," Oliver smiled and wriggled his non-knife hand free and extended it towards the vampire, "What's yours?"

"Now is not the time for introductions!" the vampire said, confused.

"I just introduced myself, so _clearly_ it is," Oliver was being serious. The two looked at each other for a short time before the vampire sighed and released Oliver from his grip.

"Vlad," he said, accepting Oliver's hand.

Oliver shook the vampire's hand excitedly- much to Vlad's confusion. A minute ago Oliver had been all madman, eyes focused on his victim's blood, but now... now he seemly like a bubbly host to a party.

"Is that short for Vladimir?" Oliver asked. Vlad nodded. "May I call you Vladie?"

"No. Under no circumstances will you call me that."

Oliver giggled and released Vlad's hand. He walked over to the man's corpse and grabbed his wrists and started dragging him.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're not finished here!" Vlad said, moving to stop Oliver but the latter simply simply held up a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Vlad asked, taking the piece of paper.

"The business card for my cupcake shop! The address is on the back! You should come by sometime. I think you'd like some of the things I have there!" Oliver said, moving to lick a drop of blood off of his thumb.

Vlad flipped the business card over to find the shop's address... right next to a drop of scarlet blood.


End file.
